Forbidden Love
by kaleidx
Summary: Forbidden Love. A Poem of romance about two young strangers that fall together in a twist of lies and forbidden love. (REMINDER: IT'S JUST A POEM!)
1. Foreword

****

ENGLISH

I am not perfect at poetry... but I do know that true love can bring beautiful words to heart. Because of the language barrier these days, i've posted the poem in only the languages i speak fluently... which is quite a bit. I have Spanish and Portuguese written already, and German and Russian are on it's way. If you need a different language, just review or e-mail me at either tinarawx@netscape.net or boogie_bat3333@hotmail.com.

PORTUGUESE

Eu nao sou perfeito na poesia... mas eu sei que o amor verdadeiro pode trazer palavras bonitas ao coracao. Por causa da barreira de lingua estes dias, i've afixaram o poema somente nas linguas que eu falo fluently... que e completamente um bocado. Eu tenho espanhol e portugues escrito ja, e o alemao e o russian estao na maneira dos it's. Em se voce cessitar uma lingua diferente, uma revisao justa ou um E-mail mim tinarawx@netscape.net ou boogie_bat3333@hotmail.com. 

SPANISH

No soy perfecto en la poesia... sino que se que el amor verdadero puede traer palabras hermosas al corazon. Debido a la barrera linguistica actualmente, el i've fijo el poema en solamente las idiomas que hablo fluido... que es absolutamente un pedacito. Hago espanol y portugues escribir ya, y el aleman y el ruso estan en manera de los it's. Si usted necesita una diversa lengua, una revision justa o un E-mail yo en tinarawx@netscape.net o boogie_bat3333@hotmail.com. 

GERMAN

Ich bin nicht an der Poesie... vollkommen, aber ich weib, dab zutreffende Liebe schone Worter zum Herzen holen kann. Wegen der Sprachbarriere gaben diese Tage, i've das Gedicht nur in den Sprachen bekannt, die ich fliebend... spreche, der durchaus eine Spitze ist. Ich habe spanisches und der Portugiese, der bereits geschrieben wird, und Deutsches und Russen sind auf it's Weise. An wenn Sie eine andere Sprache, einen geraden Bericht oder eine E-mail ich entweder tinarawx@netscape.net oder boogie_bat3333@hotmail.com benotigen. 


	2. English

****

Forbidden Love

Throbbing hearts and initial lies,

Something different than family ties.

Red turns blue as hot turns cold,

I wish you to stay 'till we're old.

Dreams can fade but they never do,

They stay as an insult while I'm losing you.

I cry and tear for something to change,

As you grow out of that old lust age.

An evil love that's not allowed to be,

Makes you fall deeper in love with me.

A wish it is to fall back out,

A hate so bad I scream and shout.

A kiss so soft, a touch so light,

Helps me remember that one special night.

A ring, a love, an old special song,

The summer nights carry on so long.

A wish that's grant,

As I speak this chant.

A plea for help from the soul,

As the truth makes these strangers hole.


	3. Spanish

****

Amor Prohibido

Corazones de Trobbing y mentiras de la inicial

algo diferente que lazos de la familia

el rojo da vuelta al azul como frío caliente de las vueltas

le deseo para permanecer ' hasta que somos viejos 

Los suenos conservan se descoloran pero nunca

permanecen como insulto mientras que soy perdidoso usted

grito y me rasgo para que algo cambie

mientras que usted crece fuera de esa vieja edad de la lujuria

un amor malvado que no se permite ser

las marcas usted se cae mas profundo en amor con mi

deseo de A es caer se retira

el odio de A asi que el malo que grito y gritan

Un beso tan suavemente, un tacto asi que luz

las ayudas yo recuerdan esa noche un especial

anillo de A, un amor, una vieja cancion especial

las noches del verano continuan tan de largo

el deseo de A que es concesion

como hablo esto canto 

plee de A para la ayuda del alma

como la verdad hace estos a extranjeros agujero


	4. Portuguese

Amor Proibido Coracoes e mentiras throbbing da inicial, algo diferente do que lacos da familia. O vermelho gira o azul como o frio quente das voltas, mim deseja-o permanecer ' ate que nos somos velhos. Os sonhos enlatam desvanecem-se mas nunca , eles permanecem como um insulto quando eu for perdedor voce. Eu grito e rasgo para que algo mude, porque voce cresce fora dessa idade velha do lust. Um amor evil que não seja permitido ser, faz lhe a queda mais profunda no amor com mim. Um desejo deve cair para tras para fora, odio de A assim que bad que eu grito e shout. Um beijo assim soft, um toque assim que luz, ajuda-me recordar essa noite um especial. Um anel, um amor, uma canção especial velha, as noites do verao continua assim por muito tempo. Um desejo que seja concessao, porque eu falo este chant. Um plee para a ajuda da alma, como a verdade faz a estes desconhecido furo. 


	5. German

****

Verbotene Liebe 

Throbbing Herzen und Initiale Lugen, etwas unterschiedlich als Familie Riegel. Rot dreht Blau als heibe Umdrehungen Kalte, ich wunschen Sie, um zu bleiben ', bis wir alt sind. Traume machen verblassen ein, aber sie nie, sie bleiben als Beleidigung, wahrend ich Sie Schlusse bin. Ich schreie und zerreibe heftig, damit etwas andert, wie Sie aus diesem alten Sinneslustalter heraus wachsen. Eine schlechte Liebe, die nicht wird sein lassen, bildet Sie Fall tiefer in der Liebe mit mir.Ein Wunsch soll sie fallen ausweicht, A Hab also Schlechtes, die ich schreie und schreit. Ein Kub so weich, eine Note also Licht, hilft mir, an diese ein spezielle Nacht mich zu erinnern. Ein Ring, eine Liebe, ein altes spezielles Lied, die Sommernachte tragen auf so lang. Ein Wunsch, der Bewilligung ist, da ich dieses spreche, singen. Ein plee fur Hilfe von der Seele, als der Wahrheit bildet diese Fremde Bohrung.


End file.
